Fate Prisma blade
by Lostw
Summary: Something have caused the remnants of grail to awaken and servants are without reasons being summon. And so Emiya Shirou must fight against the servants who are summon together while regaining his memories
1. chapter 1

" when i was a kid i wanted to be a..."

"trace on."

" I ask of you are you my master?"

"I am the bone of my swords."

"I love you, shirou."

"What am i seeing?" shirou asked himself wondering what is the strange visions he saw just now.

After a while he looked around his surroundings and found himself to be standing within a tower filled with flowers, "is this a dream?" he wondered.

"Indeed, this is in fact a dream." a voice said coming from behind him.

Reacting to the shirou turn around and saw a man with long white hair and wearing a white robe holding a staff.

"who are you?" he asked wanting to know who is he.

"who I am is not important, the more important question is do you remember who you are?" the man told him.

"Remember? well i am Emiya Shirou, a high school student." he answered.

"It seems you have yet to remember those memories." the man said.

"what memories?" Shirou asked the man curious about what he is talking about.

"It seem we are running out of time." the man suddenly said.

"you are waking up." he continued "But before you go, let me warn you a war is coming and if you wish to protect what you hold dear you must remember." he told shirou with a serious expression.

"what war? remember what?" shirou asked.

"Don't worry, someone will come to you and help you." the man told him.

suddenly a bright flash of light appeared in front of him which causes him to covered his eyes.

when he opened his eyes he found himself waking up on his bed.

"what a strange dream." he told himself.

He starts to stand up and begin to prepare his day and went to wake up his little sister for school.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few days since shirou had that strange dream.

Right now shirou is alone on the way home from school, thinking back on that dream.

Wondering who is that man and what he is talking about, and more importantly what are those visions he saw.

"AHHHH!!!" a scream suddenly suprise him, and upon hearing the cry for help he started running towards the source of the scream.

Following the sound he found himself in an alleyway. what he see is a woman and a man cover in shadows.

The woman is on the ground bleeding from from a wound on her shoulder, her eyes is filled with fear.

All she can do is slowly cawl away from the creature while saying "Please don't kill me", "stay away" and "someone help me" over and over again.

The shadow approaches her and prepare to strike but upon seeing this shirou run towards him.

"get away from her!" he shouted charging towards the shadow trying to tackle him away from her.

However the shadow simply send him flying to the side causing him to slam to the wall with a single swing of his arm.

On the ground Shirou felt the pain through out his entire body, but even so he picked himself up breathing heavily and coughing up blood.

The shadow once again prepared to attack the woman, and once again Shirou starts to charge towards the shadow.

This time shirou is able to push him away from the woman, causing the attack to narrowly miss her and only manage to only hit her on the edge of her forehead causing her to be knocked out.

Shirou's attack cause the shadow to focus his attention on shirou, and he grab shirou by his neck and tosses him away.

This sent Shirou flying down the alleyway and fall, the shadow then begin to approach him.

" _Is this the end?_ " he thought to himself as the shadow approaches with intention of killing him.

Suddenly out of nowhere a men appear behind him and walk infront of him.

The man is wearing a pink shirt with a black blazer and long black pants.

The man asked "Are you alright kid?" instead of replying to his questions Shirou instead warn him "Quick get away from here or you'll be killed by that thing!"

The shadow move closer and closer towards them, however the man only casually told him "most people in your situation would be more worried about themselves and asked for help."

As the shadow is about to attack him he turned around and kicked him away, and took out a strange looking gun and fire multiple shots at the shadow which cause him to back away.

The man continued "But can't say I'm surprised since you are Emiya shirou after all." and extended his hand towards shirou.

Shirou grabs his hand and stand up with the man's help, Shirou then quickly warn him "Look out!" as the shadow charge toward them.

A blade extend out of the man's weapon and change into a sword, he turns around and slash the shadow repeatedly.

The man manage to push the shadow to the wall and using this chance he stab his sword through the shadow's shoulder and into the wall.

" **AHHH!** " the shadow scream in pain as he got pin into the wall.

"Listen Emiya Shirou if you wish to save that woman and prevent him from hurting even more people then you must defeat him." the man told shirou.

"what? why aren't you winning?" shirou asked the man which response is "well although i can defeat him, but this is something that you must do."

"How? That thing is strong i can't do anything to him." shirou told him.

"Then remember! remember who you are and remember what your dream is !" the man told him.

"My ...dream?" Shirou asked himself as a image of fire sudden flash in his mind.

In his mind he sees a scenery of destroyed bulidings and flame surrounded a boy.

" **AHHHHH!!!** " the shadow scream as he pull out the sword that lodged into his shoulder and focus his attention on shirou and the man.

" _when I was a kid I wanted to be a hero of justice"_

 _"You cannot save everyone."_

 _"If i became a bad person... would you forgive me?"_

 _"will you come with me?"_

 _"you were my sheath."_

 _"what you should always be imagining is you at your most powerful."_

The shadow begin to charge towards them, Shirou look at the shadow having two words in his mind the the two words is.

"Trace on!" a bright blue glow appeared on his hand, and just as the shadow attack is about to reach him the light form into a simple double edged sword.

with it shirou blocked the attack and counter slashing the shadow's chest causing him to move back a few steps.

upon seeing the the man smile and said "finally."

The shadow launch forward relentlessly attacking Shirou who counter his every attack.

The attack eventually breaks shirou's sword, and upon seeing this chance the shadow move in close and strike at shirou with a decisive blow.

Just as the attack is about to hit shirou, he creates another sword and stab it through the shadow stomach and slash to the side cutting open his stomach.

 **"AHHH!"** The shadow scream and move back as he begins to fade away slowly, and as he finally completely gone all is left behind is a single black card with an image of someone being bound by chains.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I am done now, took me way to long.

thanks guys for the support I'm surprised that anyone favourite and followed it.

this was originally going to be a crossover over with another show but i changed my mind.

if you guys are wondering who that man is well he is another character not from the fate series he is just here for the set up and nothing else.

i want to continue but i don't think that i can do a good job at it.

i made this because i want shirou to he more useful in the show.

sidenote I plan to add more servant so there will be more class card.

so yeah and good luck to those who are playing fate grand order good luck rolling Umu bride.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the battle has ended with shirou being the victor he walk forward and picked up the card on the floor.

"Angra mainyu." said aloud the name to the shadow he just fought while looking at the card.

"So have you finally regain your memories?" the man asked shirou.

He replied "Yeah, but not everything and my memory is a mess. Things are out of order and there are missing gaps inbetween my memories."

"Good enough you should be able to remember the rest over some time." the man told him.

Suddenly shirou remembered "The woman over there" he said and walk towards her wanting to check her condition.

"It's seems she is not that badly injured but-" Shirou what shirou wanted to say was suddenly cut off by the man.

"Don't worry I'll bring her to a hospital, and I'll change her memories as well so there won't be any reports about a man covered by shadow attacking people." the man told Shirou and walk forward and picked her up.

"I know you have some questions for me but for now go home and rest, I'll talk to you later. Also hold on to that card and keep it safe." the man told shirou and begin to walk away.

"Wait before you go tell me who are you?" shirou ask him.

The man simple looked at shirou and told him " My name is Kadoya Tsukasa. And I'm just a passing through dimension traveller. Remember that!" and walk off.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

After returning home from what had happened earlier what happened next is even worst and that is ... being lecture by Sella.

Upon returning home his injuries was immediately notice by Sella and asked worriedly what happened to him .

And so Shirou explain to her that he got into a fight trying to help a woman who was attack by someone but got injured in the process.

"Do you do how dangerous it is, you could of been killed!" Sella yelled angrily at shirou "I know that you are trying to help but you should of called the police and yell for help." she then told him.

"Calm down I fine and the injuries in not anything serious, it's just some minor bruises." told her nervously trying to calm her down but instead got her more angry.

"What are you saying it isn't minor at all, there is blood form your nose!" Sella yell at him and continue on lecturing him to be more careful and not get in to fights.

Her scolding went on for hours before it finally stopped and allow Shirou go to his room and rest.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXX-

So yeah I'm done i know it's short and took a long time i can explain. The reason its took so long is because I have school and other things to do ... and because I'm lazy.

so yeah what do you think leave a review and also give me some advice since i a bad writer and not very good at making long chapters. i mean just look at my other stories. i stop writing because i don't know where I'm going. Also i haven't even watch kaleid liner yet only a few episodes and some parts of oath under snow .

oh and I'm changing the title next chapter to something else don't know what yet but I'll figure it out... i think.

good luck rolling you guys in saving my quartz from now till jalter.


	4. chapter 4

The next day Shirou rest at home recovering from his injuries, lucky since it's a weekend he did not have to go to school.

If he had to go to school today he would have to as for a day off to completely recovered his injuries, as it is more serious than his family have realise.

On the surface it look like he just have some bruise on his body, but on the inside he have several broken ribs and internal bleeding .

If any normal person have this kind of injuries they would need to go to the hospital for treatment, but luckily he has a way to heal his own injuries without go there.

Currently Shirou is in his room using runes to construct a small boundary field that surrounds him by using the knowledge from his returning memories.

It's a simple boundary field with the effect of preventing magical energy and sound from being noticed the by anyone outside of it, however it can be easily noice by anyone near enough of it.

Although it will only last a while it's enough for Shirou to do what he needs to do.

"Trace on." say those words shirou slowly project a kinnor harp from his reality marble.

This harp is the harp of healing used by David of the old testament who uses it to dispel evil spirits possessing Saul, the King of Israel.

Because of it not being a Sword it took shirou more time and magical energy to project it, but it's what he needs to heal himself.

This harp possess the ability to dispel evil spirits and heal the listener of it, which Shirou begin to play it and uses it to treat his injuries.

As much as shirou wanting to use Avalon to heal his injuries it will take more magical energy to project and even then he will be unable to use it, since the original owner of Avalon Artoria is not here to provide it with any magical energy.

After some time shirou manage to completely heal his injuries using the harp and afterwards he dispel it and removed the boundary field to prevent anyone from noticing it.

Once he is done he begins to walk down

to the living room and see Liz eating snacks and watching tv.

And upon see shirou Liz greet Shirou "Your awake you slept longer then usual, sella wanted to wake you up but thought that you need to rest longer because of your injuries."

Shirou then replies "Is that so, were is Sella and Illya?" and she answer him "Sella went shopping and Illya went out with her friends."

 _'Ring' 'Ring' 'Ring'_ The phone start ringing and walk towards it and picked it up "Emiya residents." he answers.

"Hey it's me." Upon hearing this voice shirou realized the one calling is Tsukasa.

"What is it?" Shirou asked him in which he replies "We need to talk so meet me in the cafe near the fuyuki bridge at 2 pm."

"Alright I understand I'll be there." Shirou told him.

"Good I will see you then" Tsukasa told him and hung up.

And so shirou being to prepare to head out and meet with Tsukasa.

"Liz I will be going out to see a friend of mine so i might be back quite late." Shirou told her.

"What about your injuries shouldn't you rest?" Liz ask him a little worried about his injuries even though her expression don't show it.

"It's fine my injuries are already healed, I'll be heading out now." he told her and begin to head out.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Moments later shirou reached the cafe to meet with Tsukasa.

As he entered the cafe someone called out to him "Over here." he turn and saw Tsukasa sitting down drinking a cup of coffee.

Shirou walk towards him and took a sit in front of him.

"I know you have some questions so go ahead and ask." Tsukasa told him and process to sip his coffee.

"Firstly where did you get this photo." Shirou asked him as he took out the photo that Tsukasa gave him last time.

The photo show a image of him, Rin, Sakura, Artoria and Illya together.

"Well it's a long story but the short of it is i took that photo." he told him which cause Shirou to have a confuse look on his face.

"As i told you before I'm a dimension traveler and few years back I met a alternate version you of who help me, and afterwards I took a commemorative photo." He continued which brings more questions to shirou head but decided to ignore so that he can ask a more important question.

"Okay. the next question what's going on why is a servant here, and why did he become a card after i beat him." shirou asked.

"To answer this I will have to tell you why I'm here and why you need your memories." He said .

"Around few weeks ago something happened, and that is a powerful blast tear open a path between this world and another."

"And so i started to investigate what's going on after i notice it, and not long after i met a certain mage trap in a tower. Can you guess who?" He ask shirou

Suddenly Shirou remembered the man in his dream and said his name "Merlin."

"Correct. Merlin told me he wants to help and told me everything he knows. He told me with the use of his clairvoyance he was able to know what happened."

"He told me that servants from another world came from the opening. And apparently because of the appearance of the servant also awaken the remnants of the holy grail of this world." What he said shocked shirou.

"The grail is awaken." Shirou said worried about the grail.

"Don't worry. The remnants of the grail can only act as a battery and randomly summon stray servants. It doesn't have any higher function than that, so it can't be use to grant wishes or allow the uses of heaven's feel." Tsukasa told shirou calming him down.

"It seems for some reason the servants summon will lose their sense reasons and be weaken by having there noble phantasm and skill ranked down. Some may be able to retain their sanity but most won't" He continued his explanation.

"Upon being defeated the servants will become class card. These class card contain the power of heroic spirit and allows mages to have access to their power by temporarily materializes the weapon ornoble phantasm of the hero by overwriting a Mystic Codeor by granting them them a fraction of their power." he said finally finishing his explanation.

"With these servants roaming around they will cause destruction and create chaos. And so you have to contain them or the world will be in danger considering

there may be a chance of a servant with an anti-planetary could be summon."

"Would the mage association notice and take action?" Shirou asked him.

"The mage association seems to have already taken action, they are sending two people to receive the class card." Tsukasa answer him.

"Why tell me all these and giving me my memories of there are others who will take care of it." Shirou asked.

"Because you have experience at fighting against servants, and have access to countless noble phantasm and weaponry through your reality marble. And more importantly you can be trusted with the class card since you know what might happen if it falls into the wrong hands." He replied.

"I see, I understand I'll fight and protect this world." Shirou said as he decided to help collect the class card wanting it to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands, considering what the mage association will do to reach the root some mage might abuse it's power for his own greed.

"Good. Here take this Merlin told me to help gather these items for you, in it are things that can help you and notes on what they are." Tsukasa said and took out a briefcase handing it to shirou.

"Thank you" He said taking the briefcase.

"The rest is up to you now Emiya Shirou. I would like to help but i have other things i have to take care of and also if i do too much in this world the counter force will take action against me." Tsukasa told him and begin to stand up and leave after finishing his coffee and leaving the money to pay for it.

"Is that so. Then thank you Tsukasa-san" Shirou said.

"It's nothing, I'll get going now good bye." Tsukasa said and left the cafe.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

And I'm done so what do you think this ends the prologue and the story is starting and i still can't think of a good title so can you help me leave some suggestions in the comments.

and thank you for the support so please comment more right i now of to prepare for kara no kyoukai event now.


	5. quick notice

So yeah it's going to take me awhile to make a new chapter and when i say a while i mean very long time.

so i decided to issue a challenge to all on making a story about prisma verse shirou gaining memories of his otherself do it however you like if you accept this challenge. And I'm sure you guys can do a better job at it then me so please accept it.

and i just changed the title and the summary so you know


End file.
